La verdadera historia
by Atenushka
Summary: Lo siento, no fue mi intencion, pero debo descubrir lo que aquellas palabras significan.


Érase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Agh. Es difícil, como empezar una historia que nunca debió empezar, y que su final aunque parece ya escrito, aun no llega. Como acabar, como poner fin a una historia movida por la magia y el sentimiento ¡es que alguna vez, se le ha podido poner punto final a una historia de amor? Mi nombre es Arf, y esta es mi confesión, mi historia, su historia.

Aquel año las cosas sen sentían distintas en el ambiente, mi querida amiga luchaba contra quien se le interpusiera para poder ayudar a su madre, quien veía en las Lost Logia la única forma de vivir para siempre, para mi amiga, Fate, la idea era buena, Fate amaba a su madre y si las Lost logia ayudaban para tener a su madre por mucho, mucho tiempo, ella haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo. Todos los días eran lo mismo, ella salía cada mañana en busca de su cometido y yo aun creyendo que era una locuraza apoyaba, y acompañaba en cada nueva aventura. Y al anochecer, ella volvía cada vez mas débil, Fate era una muchacha solitaria, en sus ojos solo se podía ver la ambición de su madre, pero yo, yo sabía que Fate era alfo mas que un juguete manipulado, así que la convencí de ir al colegio, así como las niñas normales de quince años hacen, ella no estaba muy contenta con la idea, pero lo hizo, sus clases comenzaron un día soleado y yo como su _Familiar_ la acompañe, se escuchaban risas, saludos, voces juveniles; las cuales Fate no conocía. Pies creo que nunca la había visto sonreír, pensé que aquel día de clases se contagiaría por el entorno y lo haría pero no! Su cara impávida como siempre, su mirada triste y cabizbaja. Lo único que hacia que Fate tuviese un poco de vigor en sus ojos, eran las pocas veces que su madre, Precia, la llamaba, solo para preguntar por la caza de las Lost logia, nunca pregunto si su hija estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, nada. Pero a Fate no le importaba, el solo escuchar a su madre la conformaba.

Al contrario de mi, pues yo conocía una historia oculta en esa relación madre/hija, una historia que prometí nunca contar a ate, pues de hacerlo destrozaría su frágil corazón., incapaz de amar mas allá que a su madre. Odio con todo lo que tengo a esa mujer, ¿Madre? Madre de la ira.

Fate no merece para nada a esta "madre", pero si no fuese por ella jamás habría conocido la felicidad. Aun recuerdo el día en que luego de que Fate fuese donde su madre a las oscuras tinieblas del _no tiempo_, donde todo se detiene y no existen nociones, yo mientras esperaba en uno de los tantos pasillos, encontré la verdadera razón por la cual Precia buscaba las Lost Logia, aquel pasillo lo único que poseía de decoración era un gran cuadro de Fate, el cual llamo mi atención ya que en aquel cuadro, la imagen tenia un pequeño lunar a un costado de su boca, pero Fate no posee ningún lunar, yo lo se, pues la conozco incluso mejor que aquella maléfica mujer, me acerque y al pasar mis manos por aquella parte del cuadro un _clic_ sonó, me voltee y una puerta que alexia no haber estado ahí antes, se abrió. Decidí entrar y lo que vi, lo que vi aun me perturba, pero bueno volviendo al primer día de clases de Fate, mientras yo escuchaba risas y gritos, me despreocupe un momento de Fate, pero cuando me percate y la busque con la mirada, la encontré hablando con una pequeña, creo que de su edad, me alegre, por que Fate hacia amistades, pero la verdad es que Fate mas la ignoraba que escuchaba. Precia, la madre de Fate era una gran hechicera, la cual al saber que yo conocía su secreto, me doto de un poder a cambio de mi silencio, me brindo el poder de ver y sentir todo lo que Fate veía y sentía, una estupidez, pensara cualquiera, pero para mi, todo un don.

Fate ingreso a clases y yo me tuve que ir, pero puse en practica mi poder, y vi a una profesora dándole la bienvenida, sentí que a Fate poco le importaba lo que sucedía, y aquella profesora le pidió que se presentara a la clase. Fate solo respondió con su nombre, estaba en eso cuando entra una niña a la sala de clases e interrumpe, es la misma niña pelirroja, Fate la miro, y se dijo a si misma "_que niña mas grosera", _ la niña entro, pero la profesora le pidió que también se presentara. "Hola a todos" con una gran sonrisa dijo, y mirada despistada siguió "mi nombre es Nanoha y soy nueva en este pueblo, en mi antigua escuela entrábamos mas tarde, por eso me quede dormida nyajaja" no paraba de hablar, "Esta bien Nanoha, bienvenida, por favor toma asiento" le dijo la profesora a lo que Nanoha respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, hermosa sonrisa digo, por que recuerdo que eso fue lo que Fate pensó. Al ver esta vigorosa muchacha. Nanoha se sentó junto a Fate, y comenzó a hablarle "Hola, como te llamas" preguntaba Nanoha amigablemente. Lo que Fate solo responde con miradas frías, "Veo que no eres muy conversadora" volvía a decir Nanoha, no se que es lo que le pasa a Fate, sentí que su corazón latía de forma distinta y no sabia si Fate no hablaba por que no quería o por que la muchacha la encandilaba. Y aumentaba sus nervios, Fate no hablo y Nanoha finalmente cerró su boca y se limito solamente a observar a Fate.

Las clases terminaron y ese mismo día en la tarde Fate decidió patrullar camino a casa ya que en un mes solo había logrado capturar una de las siete logias que nos faltaban, Fate se ponía muy triste cuando un día mas llegaba a su fin sin conseguir nada, y en días así las tardes se convertían anocheceres y, los anocheceres en madrugadas y así era como yo y Fate pasábamos semanas sin dormir, la verdad es que el hacer feliz a Precia obsesionaba a Fate. Si tan solo supiera la verdad, verdad que mas tarde nos enfrentaría, una noche mientras ya nos dábamos por vencidas, una de esas noches en que no encontrábamos nada, nos sentamos cerca de un arbola descansar, cuando vimos a lo lejos una luz nacer de las entrañas de la tierra y terminar en el infinito del cielo, mire a Fate y esta me dijo "Arf, tenemos que ir, esa luz solo puede ser originada por una Jewel Seed, tenemos que ir,", partimos raudas al lugar, pero al llegar, una nave, de diseño magnifico yacía junto a la luz que ya se comenzaba a apagar, al llegar al lugar mismo, me percate de que la luz no provenía de una Lost logia, sino que era un haz de luz provocado por la misma nave, como si alguien hubiese estado intentando abrir un portal, junto a Fate entramos en la nave y dentro encontramos a dos seres que parecían acabados, una mujer y un hombre, estaban moribundos , intentamos ayudarlos, envíe a Fate a traer un poco de agua mientras yo curaba sus heridas, pero era inútil, la mujer de esta extraña pareja abrió los ojos, tomo mi mano y puso algo en mi puño, se me acerco y me susurro al oído, "Estas son las sagradas, las que ellas no débeme tocar,… que lleguen al guardián" Y luego la mujer murió. En eso Fate volvió con el agua, pero ya era tarde, así que nos fuimos, caminaba tras Fate y abri mi mano. Lo que esa mujer me dio eran las Jewel Seed I y XV, la primera y la ultima. Quede atónita, Fate como intuyendo algo, miro hacia atrás y yo las oculte, le sonreí, pero no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de esa mujer, _las sagradas… ellas no deben tocar… y el guardián._ Que había querido decir, no le dije nada a Fate, y por ahora solo me las quedare.


End file.
